Promise
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: "Baiklah kita ketemu lagi di tempat ini 6 tahun lagi ya. Pastikan kau lulus SMA ya Ichigo," canda Rukia. Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month for Nichan Sorayuki. RnR?


Udara bulan Juni di Karakura mencapai 33 derajat celcius. Sangat panas hingga membuat jalanan di depan taman Senbonzakura menjadi lengang karena para penduduk malas keluar rumah. Ichigo menarik kerah bajunya, membuka perlahan kancing seragam paling atas yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat anak laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu.

Ia tengah berdiri di depan pohon rimbun yang entah ia tidak tahu namanya. Ia memang baru berusia 12 tahun, masih bocah. Ichigo beberapa kali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jam itu karena tidak sabar. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, seorang sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya.

Bibir mungil anak bermata cokelat musim gugur itu tersenyum kecil ketika seorang gadis kecil dengan ransel merahnya berlari kecil kearahnya. Gadis itu berambut hitam dikuncir dua dengan mata _violet_ mungil dan wajah imut yang menggemaskan.

"Kau lama sekali sih," keluh Ichigo. Anak itu duduk di bawah rimbunnya pohon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tas ransel hitamnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku minta izin dulu sama tou-sama." Gadis kecil itu ikut duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari ranselnya. "Hari ini bekalmu apa?" tanyanya polos.

Ichigo memperlihatkan kotak makanannya, ada telur gulung dan udang goreng di dalamnya. Ichigo lalu melirik kotak makan milik gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya gadis itu membawa nasi goreng dan sepotong ayam panggang yang terlihat sangat enak. "Seperti biasa bekalmu itu kelihatan enak ya, Rukia," katanya.

Gadis kecil bernama Rukia itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, masakan okaa-sama kan selalu enak. Kau mau?"

Ichigo mengangguk lalu gadis kecil bernama Rukia itu menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulut Ichigo. "Enak?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya." Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Selamat ya," katanya setelah menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Selamat untuk apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Selamat karena lulus dan selamat karena kau mau pindah ke kota yang lebih bagus dari Karakura." Mereka berdua memang baru saja lulus dari SD, tapi karena kepentingan pekerjaan ayah Rukia, Rukia harus pindah ke Seiretei.

Wajah manis Rukia berubah murung. Gadis cilik itu merasa berat berpisah dengan sahabatnya semenjak TK itu. "Kau juga lulus kan? Selamat juga," kata Rukia lesu.

"Kau tidak akan kembali?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengetuk kepala Ichigo sambil tertawa. "Jangan memasang wajah murung gitu donk. Aku pasti kembali ke Karakura kok," kata Rukia.

"Beneran?"

Rukia mengangguk pasti lalu menyerahkan kotak makannya pada Ichigo. "Kita tukeran kotak makan yuk!" serunya.

Ichigo menyerahkan kotak makannya pada Rukia. "Nanti kalo kita ketemu kita kembalikan punya masing-masing ya," kata Ichigo.

"Emm.. Tapi kapan kita ketemu lagi?" sambung Ichigo lagi.

Rukia ikut berpikir dengan gaya anak kecil yang sangat imut. "Kapan yaa.."

"Ah ya, bagaimana kalau setelah kita lulus SMA? Pada tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini dan di taman ini," usul Ichigo.

"Berarti tanggal 5 Juni ya. Enam tahun lagi?" kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk bangga dengan idenya yang ia pikir sangat _brilliant_.

"Baiklah kita ketemu lagi di tempat ini 6 tahun lagi ya. Pastikan kau lulus SMA ya Ichigo," canda Rukia.

"Oke, janji?" Ichigo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Rukia.

"Janji!" sahut Rukia sambil mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking Ichigo.

**.  
Promise**

**.  
**

**a fic from BeenBin Castor Amewarashi  
**

**Special for Dedication Month for Nichan Sorayuki**

**.  
**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**.  
**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

_**Enam tahun kemudian..**_

Seorang gadis bermata _violet_ tersenyum sambil menatap surat yang tergenggam di tangannya. Tadi pagi kurir pos langganannya mengantarkan surat yang setiap bulan ia tunggu itu. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan perasaan senang apalagi, hari ini tanggal 3 Juni, hari pengumuman kelulusan SMA-nya.

Rukia belum berani membuka surat dari Ichigo itu sekarang. Ia meletakkan surat itu di atas tumpukan surat-surat dahulu yang juga dikirim oleh Ichigo. Sebulan setelah Rukia pindah ia mengirimkan surat pada Ichigo, dan mulai saat itu juga mereka rutin mengirimkan surat setiap bulan.

Sebelum keluar kamar Rukia sempat melirik kembali ke surat di atas meja belajarnya itu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersabar karena ia berencana untuk membaca surat itu setelah ia pulang dari pengumuman kelulusan.

"Tou-sama, aku berangkat ya!" seru Rukia pada ayahnya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ya," balas Byakuya singkat.

Rukia sudah berumur 18 tahun sekarang. Ia telah berubah menjadi gadis manis yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya di Seiretei. Rukia memakai dress putih dengan corak bunga-bunga di bagian roknya, hari ini memang diperbolehkan memakai pakaian bebas ke sekolah.

Jarak dari rumah Rukia ke sekolahnya memang dekat, makanya ia tidak perlu naik bis ataupun taksi cukup hanya dengan jalan kaki sekitar 5 menit. Rukia tidak sabar, ia ingin cepat-cepat tanggal 5 Juni. Ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia rindu wajah berkerut dari pemuda itu, ia rindu rambut _orange_ dari pemuda itu, ia juga rindu ejekan midget yang sering diucapkan Ichigo ketika mereka SD.

"Ohayoo, Kuchiki-san!" seru seorang gadis sambil menyentuh pundak mungil Rukia sampai terkejut dan hampir berteriak.

"Ahh.. Ohayoo, Inoue," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu ya?" kata gadis bernama Inoue itu dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak kok, jangan dipikirkan. Mau ke sekolah juga?"

Gadis bermata abu-abu itu mengangguk, ia berjalan di samping Rukia. Inoue dan Rukia memang satu sekolah tetapi mereka tidak satu kelas. Rukia kelas 12 sedangkan Inoue masih kelas 11. Tapi, walaupun begitu mereka cukup akrab karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan dan juga karena mereka sama-sama anggota OSIS sekolah.

"Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan ya? Aku yakin Kuchiki-san pasti lulus kok!" kata gadis itu penuh semangat.

Rukia tersenyum, ia memang yakin kalau ia akan lulus tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat sendiri namanya tertera di mading sekolah. "Terima kasih," balas Rukia manis.

"Kudengar kau mau ke Karakura ya? Kapan?"

"Besok malam aku berangkat dari sini naik kereta, perjalanan ke Karakura kan lumayan jauh jadinya aku ingin sampai di sana tepat jam 10 pagi tanggal 5," jawab Rukia. Tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah yang begitu ramai dengan anak kelas 12 yang juga ingin melihat pengumuman kelulusan.

"Secepat itu? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke bukit Yoshika tanggal 6 Juni," kata Inoue.

"Maaf ya. Aku ke sana dulu." Rukia segera berlari kecil ke arah papan pengumuman setelah Inoue menangguk.

Meskipun sulit Rukia berusaha bertahan dari desakan murid-murid lain yang juga ingin melihat pengumuman kelulusan. Badan Rukia memang kecil namun staminanya luar biasa, makanya ia sangat disukai oleh guru olahraganya, Shihouin Yoruichi.

Setelah hampir terinjak-injak di sela-sela murid lain yang histeris karena tidak lulus Rukia akhirnya bisa menerobos ke depan papan triplek berukuran 1x2 meter itu. Mata _violet_ indah Rukia bergerak lincah meneliti nama-nama yang tercantum pada kertas yang tertempel pada papan triplek itu. Dari urutan atas matanya turun hingga ke pertengahan daftar. Wajah manisnya tersenyum. Namanya tercantum di sana.

* * *

Stasiun Seiretei terlihat sepi ketika Rukia turun dari taksi. Memang, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan kereta yang akan ditumpangi Rukia adalah kereta terakhir. Setelah membayar dengan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada supir taksi tersebut Rukia langsung menarik kopernya dan membeli tiket di loket terdekat.

Rukia masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia memilih dekat dengan jendela karena ia suka melihat pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan.

Gadis bermata _violet_ itu mengeluarkan surat dari Ichigo yang ia dapatkan tadi pagi. Ia sudah membacanya setelah pulang dari sekolah tetapi entah kenapa ia senang membacanya lagi dan lagi.

_Halo Rukia.._

_Apa kabarmu? Semoga selalu baik-baik saja ya..  
Oh ya, bagaiman dengan ujian akhirmu? Susah? Aku juga kesusahan, semua soalnya membuat kepalaku pusing! Haha. _

_Masih ingat janji kita kan? Waktu enam tahun untuk bertemu denganmu lagi itu terasa begitu lama sekali. Tapi aku terus menunggu dan aku berusaha untuk lulus dengan nilai yang bagus seperti yang kau pinta. _

_Kau juga harus lulus ya! Awas kalau tidak akan ku jewer kupingmu! Setelah aku pikir, kita bertemu di taman Senbonzakura jam 12 siang tanggal 5 Juni ya. Aku sudah tidak sabar! Aku merawat kotak makanmu dengan baik loh, bahkan aku selalu membawanya di sekolah meskipun selalu diejek oleh temanku yang bernama Hitsugaya. _

_Kukira sampai di sini dulu surat dariku._

_Aku akan menunggumu di taman Senbonzakura. Jangan lupa ya!_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

Senyum manis kembali tersungging di wajah cantik Rukia. Ia memeluk surat itu bagaikan surat itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Kotak makan milik Ichigo ada di pangkuannya, masih sama seperti dulu. Ia merawat kotak makan itu seperti merawat hewan peliharaan, sangat dijaga lebih dari sekedar berlian.

Rukia juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Ichigo sekarang, tinggi badannya, ia ingin tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sahabatnya itu.

'Tunggu aku, Ichigo.'

* * *

Seorang pria dengan kaos singlet putih dan celana boxer berwarna hitam terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar lengkingan suara alarm jam di meja samping kasurnya. Pria itu mengucek kedua matanya lalu mengambil jam berbentuk kubus itu. Jam 9 pagi. Dengan sedikit menguap pria itu melangkah ke arah cermin, ia melihat pantulan wajah kusutnya di sana.

Menggelikan. Guratan hitam terlihat jelas di kantung matanya. Ia memang jarang tidur, kalaupun tidur paling hanya dua-tiga jam seperti tadi malam. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menjadi susah tidur beberapa tahun ini, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit hingga membuatnya berpikir setiap malam.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja belajar yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan surat. Ia menatap surat itu miris. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena selama ini telah berbohong pada 'orang itu' tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia telah berjanji pada 'dia'.

Di meja belajarnya juga ada sebuah kotak makan. Bukan miliknya tetapi ia telah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya pada 'orang itu'. Pria itu menghela napas beratnya lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ia punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa 'orang itu' mungkin akan menangis tapi ia tetap harus memberitahu kenyataannya.

"_Tolong ya.."_

Ia sangat ingat bagaimana senyuman terakhir itu terlukis di wajahnya. Ia akan menepati janjinya. Pasti.

* * *

Rukia keluar dari hotel tempatnya menginap saat awan yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung. Gadis itu sedikit menggerutu dan berdoa agar hujan tidak turun sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Ia sampai di Karakura jam 10 pagi tadi dan setelah itu ia langsung _check-in_ di hotel yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman Senbonzakura. Rukia melirik jam tangannya, sekarang pukul 11.45. Bibir mungil gadis itu melengkung, ia tersenyum.

"Jadi deg-degan," ucapnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah bis tujuan Jalan Hirosame, jalan tempat taman Senbozakura berada, tiba. Rukia segera naik ke dalam bis sambil bernyanyi kecil. Rukia sudah sangat rindu pada taman Senbonzakura. Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat baginya untuk berpisah dengan taman yang dulunya selalu ia gunakan untuk bermain bersama Ichigo. Dan sekarang ia akan pergi ke sana untuk mengulangi semua tawa yang tersimpan di taman itu.

_Tik. _Detik demi detik telah Rukia lewatkan di taman Senbonzakura. Sudah sekitar setengah jam Rukia menunggu Ichigo di taman tersebut namun sang pria berambut _orange_ itu tidak juga datang. Rukia mendengus, mungkin Ichigo sedikit terlambat jadi ia akan terus menunggunya di bawah pohon yang baru ia ketahui ternyata adalah pohon cemara itu.

_Tik. _Dua jam telah terlewati namun Ichigo belum juga datang. Rukia hanya bisa terduduk di bawah pohon cemara yang sekarang bertambah tinggi itu sendirian, sambil memeluk kotak makanan milik Ichigo.

_Tik._ Sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di samping pohon cemara itu, Rukia langsung menghampiri benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipenuhi debu jalanan itu. Rukia berjongkok di depan benda itu dan baru menyadari bahwa benda hitam itu adalah sebuah makam.

"Kenapa ada makam di sini? Aneh sekali," ucapnya sambil kembali duduk ke bawah pohon. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ada orang yang mau dimakamkan di taman ini. Apalagi makam itu hanya satu saja, menyendiri.

_Tik. _Lima jam. Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Rukia bahkan sempat tertidur di bawah pohon cemara itu. Hatinya mulai merasa sakit, ia merasa telah dikhianati oleh Ichigo. Ia sudah seperti orang gila menunggu pria itu selama lima jam di taman ini tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini Ichigo tidak muncul.

Wajah Rukia telah memerah. Ia ingin menangis melampiaskan rasa kecewanya. Siapa yang tidak kecewa jika hari yang telah dinanti-nantikan selama bertahun-tahun akan menjadi seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak ingin menangis jika rencana pertemuan dengan sahabat lama tidak terwujud.

Ia menatap kotak makan milik Ichigo ditangannya, ia ingin membuang benda itu sekarang juga. Membuangnya jauh, hingga ia tidak akan menemui benda janji palsu itu lagi.

Rukia melempar kotak makan milik Ichigo ke arah kolam. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan seiring dengan gerimis yang turun membasahi bumi. Ia hanya bisa memeluk lututnya sambil menangis di bawah pohon itu, membiarkan tetesan air merembes ke dalam tubuhnya melewati celah-celah kain pakaiannya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus menerus di sini."

Rukia mendongak. Ia berharap itu adalah suara Ichigo karena walaupun merasa kecewa tetap saja ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

Rambut putih dan mata _emerald_. Bukan. Pria itu bukan Ichigo. Orang yang sekarang berada di hadapan Rukia dan memayunginya sekarang bukanlah Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?" Pria itu menunjukkan kotak makan yang tadi dibuang Rukia.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi," jawab Rukia ketus. Ia mulai menghapus airmatanya karena malu dilihat pria mungil bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Bukannya ini penting, ini punya temanmu, kan?" Pria itu membuka kotak makan tersebut dan mengelus ukiran dari spidol permanen hitam murahan bertuliskan 'Ichigo'.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu. "Tidak! Benda itu tidak penting untukku!" Sanggahnya.

"Tapi kau masih menunggu orang yang memiliki kotak makan ini, kan?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Wajah tampan pria itu berubah murung. Mata _emerald_nya menatap ke arah samping, ke arah makam yang terbasahi oleh hujaman air hujan yang mulai melebat.

"Ya, aku menunggunya. Entah mengapa walaupun aku kecewa jauh di dalam hatiku yakin bahwa dia akan datang," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Dia pasti datang." Rukia menoleh ke arah pria itu. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu sangat tampan.

"Ichigo bahkan sudah sejak lama menunggumu di sini."

Bola mata _violet_ Rukia tercengang ketika mendengar pria itu menyebutkan nama Ichigo. "Kau kenal Ichigo? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Pria itu hanya menunduk lalu menuntun Rukia ke arah samping pohon cemara. "Ichigo selalu menunggumu di sini, sejak empat tahun yang lalu," ucapnya sambil membersihkan air-air yang membasahi nisan makam di samping pohon cemara itu.

Lutut Rukia langsung lemas melihat nama yang terukir pada nisan makam itu. Tangisnya meledak. Ia langsung memeluk nisan makam itu dengan bergetar.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Teman sekelas Ichigo saat SMP," ucap pria berambut putih itu akhirnya.

"Hitsugaya, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan airmata yang berlinangan.

Pria bernama Hitsugaya itu menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tahan melihat tangisan Rukia. Ia tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis, apalagi menangis karena dirinya.

"Ichigo.. dia.."

_**Flash Back**_

"Ichigo, kita mau ke mana sih?" Hitsugaya meracau kesal pada temannya, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang daritadi hanya terus berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ke kantor pos, temani aku mengirim surat ini," jawab Ichigo sambil terus berjalan melewati area pertokoan Karakura yang sangat ramai karena hari itu memang hari sabtu, weekend.

"Surat untuk siapa sih? Pacarmu?" tanya Hitsugaya. Pria mungil itu berusaha mengikuti langkah cepat Ichigo yang berada di depannya.

"Bukan. Ini surat untuk seseorang, dia lebih dari sekedar pacar bagiku."

"Jadi dia apa? Istrimu?" canda Hitsugaya setelah berhasil mengimbangi langkah Ichigo. Ia melirik wajah teman sekelasnya itu, terlihat sangat bahagia, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum ikut merasa bahagia.

Ichigo tertawa kecil lalu menatap surat beramplop kuning muda di tangannya. "Bukan, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Hmm.. bisa dibilang _complicated_."

Hitsugaya mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, ya.. Apapunlah, yang penting setelah ke kantor pos kita harus ke museum untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Ukitake-sensei," ujar pria bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Iya, tenang saja." Ichigo menepuk pundah Hitsugaya yang lebih rendah beberapa puluh centimeter darinya.

Mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan lulus SMP, karena itu sekarang mereka sibuk dengan berbagai macam penelitian di berbagai museum.

"Nah itu dia kantor posnya!" seru Ichigo. Pria berambut _orange_ itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Ia berlari tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, tanpa melihat lampu rambu menyebrang yang masih menyala merah.

"Bodoh! Ichigo, lampunya masih me..."

Mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya membulat. Terlambat. Dalam sekejap mata Ichigo sudah terbaring di tengah jalan, dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Hitsugaya segera berlari menghampiri Ichigo. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di sekeliling mereka berdua. Beberapa orang lainnya mengejar mobil yang menabrak Ichigo yang melarikan diri.

"Ichigo bertahanlah!" seru Hitsugaya panik. Ia memangku kepala Ichigo yang berlumuran darah sampai mengotori pakaiannya. Ichigo mengalami pendarahan hebat dan Hitsugaya tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Cepat!" seru Hitsugaya pada orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"T-toushiro.." panggil Ichigo lemah. Ia menyerahkan surat di tangannya pada Hitsugaya. "Tolong, kau tetap kirimkan surat ini ya."

"Jangan bercanda, kau harus mengirimkannya sendiri kan? Kau sudah berjanji padanya, kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum lemah. "Ya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Makanya.. ku mohon, kau tetap mengirimkan surat untuknya ya, sebagai aku."

"T-tolong.. empat tahun lagi temui dia di taman Senbonzakura, tanggal 5 Juni. Dan juga tolong katakan pada keluargaku kalau aku ingin di makamkan di taman itu," sambung Ichigo lagi dengan susah payah.

"Hei, Ichigo.." Hitsugaya menangis, baru kali ini ia menangis semenjak berumur 15 tahun.

"D-dan juga tolong jaga Rukia, janji ya?" Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Hitsugaya menunduk. Terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "ya, aku janji," dengan linangan airmata yang mengalir dari bola mata _emerald_nya.

"Terima kasih." Ichigo tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Hitsugaya mencoba mengecek nadi dan pernapasan Ichigo. Berhenti. Ya, Ichigo telah pergi, dengan senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ichigo!"

_**End of Flash Back**_

Hujan mulai berhenti seiring dengan cerita Hitsugaya yang berakhir. Rukia masih terduduk di samping makan Ichigo, dengan mata yang membengkak karena menangis. Gadis itu masih terisak meskipun tidak sekeras tadi, penjelasan dari Hitsugaya sedikit melegakannya.

"Ini, kotak makan yang selalu dibawa Ichigo." Hitsugaya memberikan sebuah kotak makan berwarna _violet_ pada Rukia.

"Ini punyaku.." ucap Rukia. Ia melirik bagian dalam kotak makan itu, masih ada namanya di sana, terawat dengan sangat baik.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ichigo sangat menyayangi kotak makan itu, meskipun aku sering mengejeknya," balas Hitsugaya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Jadi, selama empat tahun ini yang membalas suratku.."

"Itu aku. Maaf, jika kau merasa dibohongi."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berjanji pada Ichigo kan. Terima kasih karena kau mau menepati semua janjimu padanya."

Hitsugaya teringat kalau ia mempunyai fotonya dengan Ichigo di dompetnya. Ia memperlihatkan foto itu pada Rukia. "Ini Ichigo," katanya.

Rukia mengambil foto itu, menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Dia bertambah tinggi sekali ya, curang," ucapnya.

Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke makam Ichigo. Ia mengelus nisan hitamnya dengan lembut seakan ia sedang mengelus rambut _orange_ Ichigo seperti dulu.

"Ichigo, terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini."

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

Anoo~ Gomen Kaa-chan ficnya gaje yah, yah, yah... *ditabok.

Tapi inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk Kaa-chan ku **Nichan Sorayuki** yang **coret**gaje**coret** XD.

Alasan pemilihan pairing karena saya tau kalau Kaa-chan saya ini sangat mencintai IchiRuki, makanya saya bikinin IchiRuki.

Oke, makasih all yang udah baca. Jangan rupa reviewnya okeeh~

**Ayo teken biru-biru di bawah ini~**


End file.
